


(Pas) Top Chef

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [539]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Also : Bad Pun in the title., Bad Cooking, Belgium National Team, Boys In Love, Cooking, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Kevin aide Eden à faire ses crêpes.
Relationships: Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard
Series: FootballShot [539]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2





	(Pas) Top Chef

(Pas) Top Chef

  
Eden n'est pas spécialement du genre matinal, alors quand il se retrouve à devoir préparer le petit-déjeuner parce que c'est son tour, parce que l'équipe ne le laissera pas y échapper. C'était au tour de Romelu de le faire hier, et il doit avouer que c'était délicieux, alors maintenant que c'est à lui, il a l'obligation de faire au moins aussi bien, pour ne pas paraître ridicule auprès de ses coéquipiers. Le problème est, il ne sait pas cuisiner, et il ne sait pas se réveiller aussi tôt. Eden a titubé jusqu'à dans la cuisine, alors réussir à faire des bonnes choses semble impossible. Foutu stage pour renforcer les liens entre les coéquipiers, Eden n'a pas envie de faire des crêpes à huit heures du matin alors que normalement il dort, ou participe à une activité physique matinale impliquant l'une de ses mains et l'objet entre ses jambes.

  
Il est chaotique en cuisine, il met de la farine partout sur le plan de travail gentiment confié par les cuisiniers habituels, peut-être qu'il casse aussi quelques œufs, ou que quelques saladiers tombent sur le sol. S'il a dû se réveiller plus tôt, les autres en profiteront aussi. Eden mord sa lèvre quand il réalise que tout ce qu'il a fait depuis au moins une demi heure se résume à mélanger de la pâte avec des œufs et du lait comme si c'était indiqué dans une recette quelconque... Eden more sa lèvre inférieure une nouvelle fois quand il se rend compte que Kevin l'observe depuis tout à l'heure, en train de s'arracher les cheveux sur des crêpes et des gaufres qui n'auront comme seule utilité d'être des échecs.

  
Eden aurait envie de tout abandonner et de laisser les vrais cuisiniers faire leur travail, mais Kevin vient l'aider avec tous les ustensiles. Au final, ce n'était pas le pire jour de sa vie, mais ce n'était pas le meilleur, parce que c'était presque sa pire création, à quelques détails près. Au moins, il a pu prendre part à son activité impliquant sa main mais avec l'aide de Kevin...

  
Fin


End file.
